


Little Bit Of Love

by Jazznsmoke



Category: Angel - Fandom, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Smut Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:10:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2462696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazznsmoke/pseuds/Jazznsmoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smut prompt for Wethelow. Hope you like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Bit Of Love

Spike crossed the small room, his long legs crossing the distance to the brunette in only a few steps. One hand cupped her face as the other settled on her waist, pulling her flush to him. His lips settled over hers, kissing her as if the world surviving the next apocalypse depended on that one kiss. He pulled back, his eyes searching hers, making sure she wanted this as much as he did. She smiled up at him, fisting a hand into his curly bleach blonde locks and pulled his head back to hers for another searing kiss. Spike moved his hands, positioning them on her waist and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around him and he moved them towards the couch in the corner of the barren room, laying her flat on her back.

His hands made their way to her tits, kneading and caressing them through the thin fabric of her shirt. She arched into his touches, her body begging for more. He ripped her shirt open at the front, not wanting to wait any longer to feel her skin on his. As soon as the fabric was out of his way he moved the cups of her bra under her perfect breasts and lowered his mouth to one of them, teasing her nipple. He took the other breast into his hand, pinching and rubbing her nipple.

Her hands went to his belt buckle, deftly undoing it and pulling it off in a fluid motion, then her hands went to his shoulders, under his trench coat and helped push it off, his hands moving from her body only long enough for it to be removed. They rest of their clothes were quickly removed, thrown wildly around the room with out a care for where they landed. Spike trailed his mouth from her tit up to her mouth, leaving wet open-mouthed kisses across her bare skin as he went, before kissing her. Their tongues fought a valiant battle of dominance while one of Spike's hands skimmed her body down to the apex of her being between her thighs. His fingers teased her, just barely touching her clit before pulling back and resting on her thigh.

Her hands wandered down the lines of his back, fingers gently scratching as they went to his ass, grabbing and pulling his hips towards her. "Don't tease me," She growled, gaining a chuckle from the man. He let her pull his hips towards her, the tip of his cock touching the lips of her wet pussy, driving her wild with want of him. She took him in both hands, reaching between their bodies and began to pump his cock. His hips moved in time with her hand until he pulled away.

"Bloody hell, love." He took her hands in one of his and pinned her arms above her head, taking his dick in his other hand and positioning himself at her pussy. He pressed the tip of his large cock inside her, then the rest of it a second later. She wrapped her legs around his waist, as his length filled and stretched her, both moaning at the feeling of his hardness wrapped so tightly inside her, like a sword in it's sheath.

He hooked one of her legs with one of his arms from around his waist, changing the angle. The new angle sent shockwaves of pleasure through her body as he rocked in and out of her. They stayed in that position for what felt like forever before he pulled out of her, "Lay on your side," A growled command. She did as he told her, lifting her top leg and grabbing it with her own arm, holding it up, showing him her pink, glistening pussy. He bent down and sucked her clit a moment, his tongue swept up and down, lapping at her juices before hovering over her figure again. He kissed her as he put his cock back inside of her, grabbing her leg at the same time and putting it over his shoulder. She licked her lips after he pulled back from their kiss, tasting herself on her lips.

Watching her lick up any of her own juices left on her lips from his kiss drove him wild and his cock twitched inside her before he started pumping into her crazily, pulling almost out of her before driving back into her over and over. There was an explosion of lights and colors behind her eyelids as they fluttered close, the overwhelming sensations of him fucking her pushing her into an orgasm with no warning of being close to that proverbial edge. Her pussy clenched around him, making it nearly impossible to keep moving, a hand moved into his hair, pulling it, and the other went to his shoulder, nails digging into the skin leaving crescent shapes for only a moment before healing.

He bucked into her harder a few more times before he pulled out of her and grabbed his dick in his own hand and pumping it a few times. The waves of her orgasm subsided and she sat up quickly, moving to her knees on the floor next to the couch, grabbing his ass in her hands and pulling her hips to him in one motion, and taking his throbbing cock into her mouth. She sucked him through his own orgasm, swallowing all that he gave. She kissed the tip of his cock before licking her lips greedily, pulling away from him and sitting on her heels.


End file.
